DRAGON BUFFET
In a house in Portland, Maine, in 1973, a man was pouring wine from a bottle, into a glass at his dining-room table. The opera, "Carmen" was playing as the record played on a record player in the corner of the dining room. The doorbell suddenly rang. The man answered the door. "Good evening Professor Franklin, sorry I'm late for dinner" a man standing outside said to the man. "Oh, not to worry James my boy, I was just pouring some wine for us!" Professor Franklin replied and smiled. "Please do come in and make yourself at home" Professor Franklin carried on to James. "Thank you" James said stepping inside. Professor Franklin closed the door and James followed him into the dining-room. "Please be seated James!" Professor Franklin insisted to him. "Thank you Professor" he answered and took a seat at the table. He placed a plate of mashed potatoes and peas with garlic and butter-sauce, down, in front of James on the table. "Forgive me James please, I do not have any meat at the moment, but I hope you enjoy my dish of mashed potatoes and peas with garlic and butter-sauce!" Professor Franklin told him. "Oh, thank you Professor Franklin, it looks delicious" James replied, smiling. "Why thank you!" he replied and took a seat across from James and smiled back. They drank their glasses of wine and dined together. "So, Professor Franklin, how many years have you been teaching at the university?" James asked him. "Oh, about four years my boy" he answered. "Oh ok! There's this bully, a really tough guy at the university who beats me up often" James told Professor Franklin. "Danny?" Professor Franklin inquired. "Yes, Danny!" James exclaimed. "Ah I see James, well I shall have a stern talk with him the next time I see him at the university!" Professor Franklin replied. "Gee, thank you Professor Franklin!" James proclaimed. The next day, James was walking down a hallway in the university, when a bully caught him. "Howdy James, how's it going?" the bully asked him. "Ah come on, Danny, leave me alone please!" he begged. "Not without your weekly beating" Danny replied and was about to punch him. James kicked Danny in the groin and he ran, as Danny wailed in massive-pain. Danny then ran after James, catching him again. "Now I'll kill you ya freak!!" Danny proclaimed to James. He quickly pulled out a buck knife from his pocket and was about to stab James. Suddenly, a creature stepped out of a classroom up the hall and slowly made its way down toward James and Danny. It was a dragon, with blue-fur, red-glowing eyes, yellow, razor-sharp, fangs, massive, yellow-claws and huge, wide-wings. The dragon moved its tail from side to side as it approached James and Danny. They both took one look at it and screamed over and over. The dragon changed colors from blue to green and showed three horns on its head, along with one on the end of its nose. The creature spread its wings and slashed Danny across his chest, with one of its clawed-hands. The monster grabbed ahold of Danny as he continued to scream frantically. James watched the beast fly through a window, smashing through it with Danny in its grip, outside and up, in the sky. James turned and ran back up the hall as he still screamed in horror. "PROFESSOR FRANKLIN! PROFESSOR FRANKLIN!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran. That evening, Professor Franklin answered his door once again. James ran inside his home, frantic. "PROFESSOR FRANKLIN, THERE WAS A DRAGON IN THE UNIVERSITY IT FLEW OFF WITH DANNY!!!!!!" James screamed, in shock. "Calm down James, my dear boy, please it's alright. As a matter of fact, I know all about it. You see my boy, I am the dragon!" Professor Franklin told James. He led James into his dining-room again. "What???" James asked him, confused. "Yes, now I have meat as you can see" Professor Franklin replied. James looked at the table with plates of meat on it, among the candles. "I took care of Danny like I said I would. Now I have quite an exquisite buffet here" Professor Franklin explained. He took a seat at the table. "You see James, I am quite fond of liver!" he told him and eyed the plate of meat before him. James looked down at one end of the table, and saw a huge pile of bones, including a human-skull on a platter. Then James stared back at Professor Franklin, as he transformed into the dragon and roared quietly, as the beast changed colors again from blue to green. James screamed and ran out the door. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki